youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Dracula
Vladimir "Vlad" Dracula is the son and heir of Count Dracula, as well as the chosen one, Grand High Vampire and main character from the Young Dracula series. Early Life Vladimir Dracula was born in a castle in Transylvania in 1993 to the then reputable Count Dracula, and his partner Magda Westenra. He lived there through most of his childhood, until the castle was attacked by an angry peasant mob. The Count decided they should move, and Vlad found the only castle he could at short notice on the internet, in the village of Stokely in the United Kingdom. It is suggested that he was brought up to speak a language called Transylvanian, but had to learn English in order to fit in. Despite this, he appears to speak fluent English and only mentions his former language once during the series. Personality Vlad's personality is a leader type with aggressive tempers,however he is always caring about his family and does anything in his power to help when they're in trouble. In season 1 and 2 he was a very scared boy who slept with a teddy and above that Vlad never spoke out for himself, meanwhile that changes when in 3 he becomes more bold,aggresive but since The Return he has become a leader alongside having punishemts if you don't follow his rules. This is shown when he threatens Bertrand de Fortunessa for trying to kill Ingrid so he could go after the Van Helsings. Season 1 & 2 Vlad and Ingrid are admitted into school begrudgingly by the Count after a warning from the Headmistress. Vlad, unlike his sister, does not become very popular, but has Robin by his side. He and his little sister Chloe become his best friends, helping Vlad with his family troubles and swearing to keep his secret. After this, Vlad has to struggle to keep his blood thirsty father under control, Van Helsing from staking them, and their secret from spreading all over Stokely. Luckily, he has Robin, Chloe, and sometimes even Ingrid to help him try and keep a 'low-profile'. Season 3 4 years have passed since Vlad accepted his destiny and put on the crown of power. Him and his father fled Stokely to escape Ingrids reign of terror and brought a school (Garside Grange Independent Day School) to live in. As the new Grand High Vampire, his fellow undead expect him to step up and lead them to a better future. Vlad, son of Count Dracula, accepts the useful things amongst his vampire powers, (fast speed, lighting candles, etc) but would rather not be a fully-fledged: bloodthirsty, mayhem causing, breather hating evil kind of vampire. He just wants to be "normal". Unfortunately for him though, he is the "Chosen One" and if he doesn't want his family and others to get hurt, he has to learn how to open the Praedictum Impaver and lead the vampire race into the future. In series 3 his personality seems to have changed. He has become more assertive and now has no problem standing up to his father, however, Alex(andra) McCauley states that Vlad is passive (or at least during his school hours). Ingrid's comment at their reunion, "You got old." seems to fit pretty well. Vlad is being tutored (after a long string of attempts) by the guardian of the Praedictum Impaver, Bertrand de Fortunessa. Although know he has howned all his powers. Powers *Super Speed: Vlad can move around short and lond distances rapidly making him look like a blur sometimes. Also he goes so quick he can hear a whoosh noise when he goes. *Hypnotism: Now Vlad has the ability to hypnotise people and make them do what he wants even with a filck of his fingers, additionaly in Season 1 Episode 5, Home Education, he hypnotised Count Dracula. *Lighting Candles: It is seen in Season 3 Episode 1, Hide And Seek, during his encounter with Ingrid he roared at her and then fire circled them both, plus in Season 3 Episode 3, Fangs For The Memories, he is seen lighting candles. *Fireballs: At first in Season 2 Episode 6, Baby Dracula, where he sets fire to Zoltan's tail. Later in Season 3 Episode 12, Blood Loyalties, he also use fireballs to attack the slayer super-weapon. *Super Strength: For a moment Vlad when training with Bertrand de Fortunessa he delivered a powerful punch which made him swing to the right. *Telekinesis: Now he can throw people up on walls without touching them and in Bad Vlad he blew Ingrid out of the school with just his breath. *Super Sense: This power is briefly shown when in Season 3 Episode 10, The Return, he could sense that Jonathan Van Helsing was in the room behind him. *Super Smell: In Season 3 Episode 11, Hit Chicks, Vlad could smell that there was a blood in Erin's bag. *Super Hearing: In Season 3 Episode 4, Fangs For The Memories, Vlad could here Erin crying in her room from outside, Also in Season 3 Episode 12, Blood Loyalties, Vlad could here Erin talking to him when she was outside and he was in his room. *Shapeshifting: Vlad has changed into a a bat and a wolf. Category:Characters